Sibling Visit
by X.Wide.Awake.X
Summary: Knockout s twin brother and younger sister join the Nemesis crew. His sister, Emostorm, catches the optics of the SIC and TIC. SW/Oc/SS. Weekly Updates!
1. Chapter 1: Contact

Title: Sibling visit

Author: .Awake.X

Warnings: T for robot violence/gore, some language, and mature content. Rating may change in later chapters.

Summary: Knockout`s twin brother and younger sister join the Nemesis crew. His sister, Emostorm, catches the optics of the SIC and TIC. SW/OC/SS ~Love Triangle~

Disclaimer: I don`t own TFP or any trademark characters

* * *

Hey guys, here`s the first chapter of the rewritten version of Sibling Visit! I would like to thank my friend, mchap1154, who is my beta-reader for this story:D

And my friend, Hurricaneofsutobots, who did not get the part as beta-rader, but has been giving me some new and really great ideas if I do I sequel for this story (not for a while, but you knowXD still great ideas). Anyway, hope you like it, sorry this chapter is a little short, the next chapter will be up next Saturday:)

* * *

"Storm… Come on you lazy aft… You have work to do."

"No, let me recharge…"

"Don`t care, get up. Now."

The femme rolled over on her back and looked tiredly up at the ceiling of the ship.

_Another day… Another pointless existence in this pit I call a "home"…_

She thought as she forced herself to get up. The "home" the femme was living on; it was nothing but an old Cybertronian ship. The ship had two rooms; a main deck, where the ship`s computer and controls were; and a storage room below deck. It was pretty small… But small enough to run on a small amount of energon for as long it has been.

"I`ll be down in the storage room if you need me," Thunderbird said to his younger sibling before leaving the room. The femme nodded and got up off the berth to stretch her limbs.

The femme was slender; her armor was colored Black and some Purple; whilst the rest of her protoform was silver gray; optics were a deep dark shade of crimson, like the normal decepticon color. A pair of seeker wings came out of her back, obviously a flier, unlike her older auto-mobile-choosing brother. She was slightly taller than her brother, only about 6 inches taller.

The flier walked out of her room and into the bridge of the ship. She went to the control panel and checked the systems as she did every day.

"Hmm…" She hummed quietly to herself as her brother came out of the storage room, holding a cube of energon.

"Emostorm," Thunderbird walked in the room.

The femme turned to her sibling and took the cube from him.

"We`re running low on energon… Hopefully we can make it to another planet before we run out." He said.

"Hopefully," Emostorm nodded emotionlessly. "The ship uses two times the amount we consume in a single stellar cycle…"

"I know," Thunderbird nodded and drank his.

The femme stared down at hers and then said, "I don`t want it." She handed it back to him.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her a little confused. "You need the energy." Thunderbird said.

"I`m fine," Emostorm rolled her optics.

Thunderbird shrugged and took it from the slightly agitated seeker. "What`s your major malfunction?" He asked her.

"Look, I`m in a bad mood… Okay? Do not piss me off today…" She finished her scan through the ship and returned to her room.

"It`s here if you want it." Thunderbird called to her as she walked away.

"Whatever, brother," She called back.

The seeker leaned against her wall and clenched her fists. It had been far too long since she and her brother had seen anyone else of their kind.

_I`m losing my fragging mind…_

Emostorm felt like she was going to go insane… There was no way she could stay on the fragging ship any longer.

"What do you want, Thunderbird?" Emostorm sighed.

Thunderbird stood in the doorway, arms crossed and staring at his younger sibling.

"I found something interesting on the monitor," He informed her. "You're the tech wiz… Wanna check it out?" Thunderbird asked her. Emostorm rolled her optics and headed towards the door.

"What is it?" She asked, stretching her arms out.

"I don`t really know," Thunderbird followed his sister in to the main deck. "But it`s Cybertronian," He started to explain. "And…" Emostorm clicked on the incoming message.

"Decepticon language…" She muttered, but loud enough that her brother could hear it. "Odd," She started reading the origin of the message. "This message is twenty seven orbital cycles late." Emostorm placed her hands on her hips in confusion.

"What?" Thunderbird looked at her, confused as well.

"You see the date this message was sent," She pointed to a part of the screen where the date was. "This message was sent twenty seven orbital cycles out through a server that only decepticon ships can get," She explained.

"Yeah… And?" Thunderbird wasn`t catching on…

"We just entered this galaxy," Emostorm looked at him. "If my theory is correct, then whoever sent out this message isn`t too far from us, and has been in this galaxy for maybe more than twenty seven orbital cycles." She explained to her brother.

Thunderbird nodded. "So who sent it?"

"I don`t know," Emostorm clicked on the message to find out. "Let`s find out."

Both siblings gasped quietly as the face of the mech who started it all appeared on the screen; next to him was a recorded message that began playing automatically.

"My fellow Decepticons… Your leader, Megatron has returned from his stellar cycles of space travel. For too long we have had to hide amongst the stars in refuge against the Autobot scum… No longer… This war has taken a toll on all of us… But I will not rest until the autobot menace that destroyed our home are found and eliminated! Any decepticon out there, listening to this message is permitted to seek myself and my ship out for refuge. Your leader has spoken,"

The two were in utter shock. Both stayed quiet for a short time.

"That was..." Thunderbird started.

"Megatron..." Emostorm said in awe.

"_Lord _Megatron..." Thunderbird corrected.

Emostorm quickly looked up the address on the message. "The Nemesis…" Emostorm whispered. "I know that name… Of the ship, that is." Emostorm said.

"Me too," Thunderbird agreed, "Where`s it located?"

"On a planet called…" Emostorm looked over the monitor. "Earth…"

* * *

Emostorm: Hey guys, Emo and Thunder, here, thanks for reading guys, please R&R on how you liked the story, if you have any questions, feel free to PM .Awake.X anytime:)

Thunderbird: Updates will be every Saturday evening;) so see you later!


	2. Chapter 2: The Debate

Hey guys, I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! And to those of you who had a family member in the hospital on Thanksgiving, this chapter is dedicated to you guys. My grandfather broke his hip. He was in the hospital for thanksgiving, and is going to be there for a while for physical therapy. I`m just thankful he`s okay:)

Thank you all for your reviews and favorites! I love you all! And thank you, to my beta reader: mchap1154, who has been helping me with this story:D

Please feel free to review, follow, and all that jazz;)

* * *

"Earth?" Thunderbird skeptically snorted.

"Yeah, some planet in this galaxy… And," Emostorm smirked. "It happens to be the location of our leader`s war ship,"

"The Nemesis…" Thunderbird grinned.

"The Nemesis…" Emostorm nodded. "So," She clapped her hands together. "I`ll set the autopilot`s directions for "Earth", and we can maybe get there within the next orbital cycle… Maybe less…" She shrugged.

Thunderbird looked at her. "I did not say we`re going…" He said.

"What?" Emostorm was now confused.

"Look, I`m just not sure if we should do this… I mean, you said that this message is pretty old,"

"But not so old that we can`t go and check it out," Emostorm glared.

"Look, for all we know, this message could be a fake… Or an Autobot trap,"

"You are the most paranoid mech I`ve ever known… And that`s another thing," She placed her hands on her hips. "We`ve been flying around in this tin-can since Cybertron

went dark," Emostorm kicked the side of the ship. A piece of metal fell off. "It`s falling apart, running on our energon, and we have hardly enough resources to make it through another decacycle,"

Thunderbird nodded, seeing as that was true.

"We don`t really have a choice…" Emostorm said.

Thunderbird bit his lip and debated the idea. It seemed like a good idea… Since they could join the fight and take back their home once and for all…

But then there were a lot of issues with going to earth… And a lot of them had to do with Emostorm being the young, attractive, and "inexperienced" femme she is… Even though she had spent most of her time combat training with her brother…

"No," Thunderbird made up his mind. "Absolutely not,"

"Oh come on!" Emostorm groaned. "Why don`t you want to go?"

"Because I said so, I`m the captain of this ship, and I`m the boss of you…

Emostorm clenched her fists. "Yes, we are."

"No we are not,"

"Yes we are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! Gah!" Thunderbird shouted, seeing that his sister tricked him. She laughed.

"How about this," She started. "It`s because, I said so… I never voted you as captain, our leader is on that planet, and I`m old enough to defend myself!" Emostorm growled.

"I don`t care," Thunderbird growled back. "You are much younger than me, and you are a femme! I am not going to let you get victimized by some sick, sadistic, frag on that ship!"

Emostorm snarled. "So that`s why you don`t want to go and find more of our kind?" She glared dangerously; red optics burning into her sibling.

"Because you think I am so weak and small that I won`t be able to defend myself from a processor-dead mech?! Back on Cybertron, at the academy, I was one of the fifteen top seeker fighters! I am strong enough to take on anyone who wants to frag around with my head!"

Thunderbird rolled his optics. "Here we go again," He groaned. The decepticon had remembered that. Emostorm was indeed one of the top fighters and tech officers at the Kaon academy… But he also remembered that she had been teased and bullied by the other officers.

"Storm, the reason why there haven`t really ever been female decepticon warriors, is because femmes like you were discriminated against and worse," He explained. "I just don`t want to see that happen to you."

"Then give me a chance," Emostorm pleaded. "Just one chance,"

"That`s all I`m asking…" She begged.

Thunderbird tossed around the idea a few more times and made up his mind, for the second time…

"Alright," He gave in.

"Yes!" Emostorm rejoiced.

"But," Thunderbird added. "You`re going to have to listen to me, you have to be extra careful, especially in a war ship; and also… Please don`t embarrass me…"

"No problem, bro," Emostorm laughed.

"Storm, I mean it! I`m serious!" He called after his sister as she left the room.

"Yeah, whatever..." She smirked.

~Emostorm`s room~

The seeker smiled happily and fell back on her berth. She was excited. She could hardly remember the time she was this excited.

_~Flash back~_

_Emostorm stood out in the squadron of seekers. As the only femme decepticon in stellar cycles to make second lieutenant in an all-mech seeker team, she stuck out like a sore thumb. _

_They all stood in a single file line, side by side, awaiting orders from the general. _

_Next to the femme, her partner smirked and nudged her arm. _

_"Guess this means we`re gonna go to war after all," He whispered. _

_"What did you think we came here for?" Emostorm rolled her optics. "We came here to become soldiers. Why wouldn`t they send us out to war?"_

_He snorted. "Good point, but still… They`re practically ending us to our graves..." _

_"You know not all of us will survive this war," Emostorm rolled her optics again. "But that`s what it means to be a soldier. You fight for your freedom and pray to primus that you`ll make it to see this war through. Everyone here has something they`re fighting for." The femme said and looked down at the ground. _

_"Trap star, Emostorm! Optics forward and pay attention!" The general shouted. _

_"Apologizes sir," Emostorm and Trap Star chorused, standing up straight and listening to the general speak._

_"Ten cyber coins the Autobots win this war," Trap Star betted. _

_"Twenty say`s we win," Emostorm smirked. _

_"Shake hands after this?"_

_"You got it,"_

_~End Flashback~_

Emostorm sighed in remembrance. That was a really long time ago. And when she thought about it… Neither Autobot nor Decepticon had won the war. Everyone she knew was either dead or lost to the stars, scattered all over the galaxy in search of a new home.

"Storm," Thunderbird knocked on her door.

"Yeah,"

"I set our course for Earth… we should be there in a few megacycles."

"Alright," She sighed and stood up.

"I need you to go down to storage and start packing essential items to bring with us."

"Okay." She slid the door open. 

"Hey bro,"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, do you think Knockout`s on that ship?" Emostorm asked as she walked past her brother.

"I don`t know, but it`s possible," Thunderbird shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Because we haven`t seen him since before we left Cybertron… And he`s your twin and my brother." Emostorm placed her hands on her hips.

"Was," Thunderbird glared. "He was my twin and your brother. If he cared about either of us he would`ve stayed instead of run off with that brute Breakdown."

"They were friends," Emostorm sighed, "yeah he should`ve stayed, but he did what he wanted. It`s not that big of a deal, I`d just like to see him again."

"The day Knockout thinks about someone other than himself, I`ll do a hand stand!" Thunderbird rolled his optics, skeptically.

"That will be the greatest day of my existence." Emostorm laughed.

"Anyway, go down to the storage unit and gather up everything we might need, only what we will or might need!" He emphasized in a gesture.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Emostorm rolled her optics.

"I`m serious, Storm!"

* * *

Emostorm: Hi everyone, thanks for reading the second chapter of Sibling Visit:)

Thunderbird: Whatever...

Emostorm: What`s up with you?

Thunderbird: Nothing... It`s just... Your flashbacks are going to take up a majority of this story, aren't they?

Emostorm: I don`t want to give out any spoilers, but... yeah, pretty much.

Thunderbird: What about me? I`m important!

Emostorm: Eh... You`re... Kind-of-important-but-not-extremely-important.

Thunderbird: What? That`s scrap! And as a matter of fact, I should have my own story!

Emostorm: Thunder, we talked about that already... It`s not happening.

Thunderbird: Grrr...

Emostorm: Anyway, please R&R, and come back next Saturday for chapter 3! Bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3: Self Destruct

Hey SV Fans, I`m back! I`m sorry for the wait, things have been pretty crazy for a while. Updates are once again back, this time I will do them weekly on Friday Nights!

I want to say thank you to Starscream`s Babygirl; my fantastic Beta-reader, mchap1154; and Answerthecall. You guys really made me feel better after my grandfather passed away, and I can`t tell you how much that helped:')

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please no flaming, but constructive criticism is accepted. Please feel free to review and if you have any questions you can PM me anytime.

Thank you all so much:)

Emostorm .Awake.X (DO NOT STEAL)

I do not own Transformers Prime.

* * *

One of the main thing I hate about this ship, other than the size, was that the storage unit was full of so much clutter and junk, you couldn`t take a step without stepping on something, or tripping.

I moved a few empty crates out of the way and pulled up a crate full of energon. When we "borrowed" the ship right before Cybertron went dark, it had an enormous stockpile of energon.

My brother and I had not realized how long we were going to be stuck in space… The ship took four cubes of energon an orbital cycle, whilst we only had one cube each an orbital cycle.

There wasn`t much useful things or essential things in the storage unit anyway. Only a crate and a half of energon, and an old data pad which belonged to the previous owner.

I gathered a few more items that we might need and started back up to the main deck.

Thunderbird was in his room and packing up his stuff. I placed some on the table and went to my room to gather my items. I didn`t have a lot with me. Most of my stuff was broken from prolonged usage. Only my private data pad I had been using to document my endless stellar cycles in space, and my rotary buffer.

"Did you get everything we need?" Thunderbird asked, checking his data pad.

"Yeah, I think," I shrugged, placing a small crate of my stuff on the side.

"Go back in check,"

"Really?" I groaned.

"Stormy," He glared.

"Do NOT call me Stormy!" I growled.

"Go back and double check, I don`t want to leave anything valuable or important behind."

"Fine." I groaned once more and headed back down into storage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Sibling Visit\XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_~The storage room~_

I moved a couple crates around and stacked them out of the way. Thunderbird was right when he made me go back down there. We had another few cubes of energon lying around. I placed those in a crate and checked around a little more.

I moved a large crate out of the way and noticed something on the wall. It was a large red button. The button piqued my curiosity. I shrugged to myself and thought about what it might have been.

One way to find out.

I pressed the red button.

**"Ten cycles to self-destruction."**

_Oh slag…_ I tried pushing it again to see if I could shut it off. Another genius mistake…

**"Five cycles to self-destruction... Evacuate and stop pressing the button!"**

"EMOSTORM," My brother barged in the room. "What the frag did you just do?!"

"I think I set the ship to self-destruct… Maybe if I press the red button again…" I thought and pressed it once more, just to see if it would stop the timer.

**"Three cycles to self-destruction… Told you to stop pressing the button…"**

I bit my bottom lip and slowly looked up to my brother.

"Oops…"

Thunderbird was in a bewildered state, with a shocked expression. He clenched his fists and glared at me.

"Why…?"

"Why what?" I asked nervously.

"Why the frag would you keep pressing the button?" He growled.

"I thought it would stop the timer! Maybe if I press it one more time…"

**"DON`T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" **Thunderbird shouted, just as my finger pushed down.

Too late…

**"2 cycles to self-destruction."**

"Uh, oh slag…" I was dead…

Thunderbird spun me around and shook me by the shoulders.

**"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD NOT MURDER YOU!" **He roared.

"You`re my brother, you love me, I`m your sister, you`re stuck with me…?"

"I said, give me a good reason!"

"Because our creators made you swear on your spark to protect me." I always used that defense when Thunderbird threatened my life.

He sighed and released me. "Come on, we gotta find an escape pod!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the storage room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Sibling Visit\XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get this stuff on the pod," Thunderbird ordered me. I was really trying to maintain my cool… Even though I was pretty sure my brother and I were not going to make it out alive.

**"60 kilks to self-destruction…"**

"Frag," I cursed and threw all our stuff in the pod. "Hurry!" I called over to my brother. Thunderbird rushed back to the pod.

"Close the door," He ordered me and sat down in one of the two seats. The pod was so small. I nodded and started pulling the door closed.

**"30 kilks to self-destruction…"**

"Come on!" Thunderbird shouted and set our coordinates to the planet we had originally been heading for. Just I was about to shut it closed, the door stuck.

"Frag!" I cursed and struggled to get it closed.

**"10 kliks to self-destruction…"**

There was no time for this. "Get us out of here!" I shouted and managed to close the door. Thunderbird, without thinking twice pushed the button to release our pod into open space.

**"5…" **

**"4…" **

**"3…" **

**"2…" **

**"1…" **

**"Goodbye…"**

We maybe got a few hundred yards away from the ship before it imploded. I looked out the window at the sight.

"Wow… Fragging awesome…" I watched in awe. The ship was up in flames, and the sonic boom from the explosion was heading our way.

"Oh scrap…"

The pod was hurtled out further away from the explosion by the momentum. I, of course, was not securely strapped in… So I was thrown all different ways like the pod. Thunderbird was watching, half worried, half amused.

"Frag! Ow! Fragging primus! Scrap!" I shouted every time I hit the sides of the pod. This continued for a while until finally the sonic boom`s affect wore off and I hit the floor. I moaned in pain and laid there like a mat.

"Are you okay, Storm?" Thunderbird laughed.

"What do you think?" I growled, face-down on the floor.

"Just get strapped in," He smirked, "It shouldn`t take too long to get there."

I pulled myself up and secured myself. We were lucky that we managed to get out of the ship before the explosion.

"I set a destination for Earth while you were being tossed around," Thunderbird said, earning a glare from me, "We`ll be there in approximately 24 Megacycles," He said.

I nodded. "Wake me up when we get there." I offlined my optics and allowed myself to slip into a much-needed recharge.

* * *

Emostorm: Hey Guys, Storm here, I hope you all liked this chapter!

Thunderbird: Took the author long enough...

Me: If I hear one more complaint out of you, Thunderbird, I`m changing your paint job to hot pink and you will be a femme.

Thunderbird: Uh... Anyway, *nervous smile* Please favorite and review this story, updates every Friday night, and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask.

Me: That`s more like it.

Emostorm: See you guys next time!

* * *

EmH


End file.
